Luigi vs Ken Masters
Luigi vs Ken Masters is ZackAttackX's forty-first DBX. Description Super Mario vs Street Fighter! Second place isn't so bad, right? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Exciting Street Scene - Super Street Fighter 4. The crowd let out thunderous applause as Ken delivered the final blow to Rufus, who collapsed in a heap after a powerful kick to the side of his head. Ken dusted himself off and smirked. "Come back when you've improved." he said as Rufus rolled out of the way. It was then when a green pipe emerged from the ground and from it appeared the green capped plumber Luigi. Ken got himself into his fighting stance and challenged Luigi to battle. "Come on, let me see what you've got!" he said. Luigi turned to Ken and readied himself. "Lets'a go!" he said, preparing himself. HERE WE GO! Ken instantly fired a Hadoken at Luigi, who instinctively dropped to the floor and allowed the blast to fly over him. Ken advanced on his down opponent and went to grapple him, but was hit with a Super Jump Punch, which threw the street fighter completely off guard and launched him into the air. Ken landed with a thud but recovered quickly. "That was a sneaky move, but a clever one." he complimented. Luigi then threw himself head first at Ken, who grabbed Luigi by the head and kneed him in the face multiple times, before relinquishing his grip and delivered a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, kicking Luigi repeatedly before delivering a Shoryuken, knocking him in the air. Luigi span and recovered, sending himself downwards at Ken with a dropkick, blasting Ken in the face. Luigi then equipped his Fire Flower and fired several fireballs Ken's way. Ken retaliated by jumping and sidestepping away from as many fireballs as he could, though he did get slightly singed. Luigi rushed in again and began his own assault, unloading with punches to Ken's midsection before grappling him and headbutting his opponent multiple times. He then spun Masters around before releasing him, launching him into the nearby crowd, who dispersed as the street fighter tumbled into them. "Okay, maybe you're tougher than I thought you were." Ken said, picking himself up. "But that doesn't mean you've won yet!" He charged up another Hadoken at the advancing Luigi, throwing him off momentarily. The energy blast smacked Luigi in the face, and Ken rushed in with a powerful kick to Luigi's chin, blasting the plumber upwards. Ken jumped upwards and attacked with an aerial Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, which Luigi countered by using his Green Cyclone technique, knocking Ken back down to earth. Ken smashed into a pile of crates and Luigi proceeded to bombard him with fireballs. Ken grabbed one of the crates and used it to block the incoming fire and when Luigi stopped, Ken threw the crate at him. Luigi's eyes widened and he wailed as he was smacked out of the sky. Luigi tumbled to the floor, now without his power up. Ken took this opportunity to rush in and swing for the fences, hitting Luigi with several well placed punches and kicks. The plumber tried to get some hits away, though was unable to do so, and he was on the verge of defeat. "Game over!" Ken announced, preparing to stomp on Luigi's skull. Just as he was about to, Luigi activated the Super Star, which turned him completely invulnerable. Ken quickly pulled away. "What the?" he wondered as Luigi began glowing all the colours of the rainbow. Luigi rushed in at the confused street fighter, blasting him with punch after punch, delivering massive damage. As Ken collapsed to one knee, the plumber advanced towards him and wasted no time in delivering another Super Jump Punch, this time taking Ken's head clean off. The green-capped plumber's power-up expired, leaving Luigi completely drained. "Luigi...number...one..." he panted before collapsing in exhaustion. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Super Mario Themed Dbx Fights